Blow out
thumb|center|400px Blow out by Suzuki Konomi Narrador: No último capítulo de Pokémon Midnight Wisteria, nossos anti-heróis, Eltamin e Sabrina, derrotaram facilmente o Ginásio de Rustboro, ganhando a primeira Insígnia, e foram pegar as Devon Parts roubadas e um Wingull sequestrado das mãos de um membro da Equipe Aqua. Voltando para Rustboro, devolvem as Devon Parts para a Devon Corporation que como agradecimento pedem um favor. Super legal! Hoje, eu faço um favor para uma pessoa e como ela me agradece, me pedindo outro favor! Sabrina: Calma cara. Narrador: Está bem. Após aceitar tal favor, o duo recebe a carta, que tem que ser entregue para o campeão da Região, Steven, e o PokéNav, como agradecimento. E nesse meio tempo, Idunn evolui para Kirlia. Saindo de Rustboro, eles vão para a Rota 104, onde tem um velho que permite que eles velejem com ele, como agradecimento por terem seu Wingull. Chegando em Dewford, eles vão para a Rota 106, onde Eltamin captura uma Feebas, que recebe o nome de Medusa, e voltam para evolui-la para uma Milotic e como não é burro, não foi para a Caverna Granito para ir falar com Steven antes de obter a segunda Insígnia, pois não dá. Autor: Oi! Narrador: Com um novo membro, o duo pode seguir a sua jornada Pokémon! Region 3: Hoenn Chapter 3: Blow out 7:00 “Preparado para o segundo Ginásio?” Perguntou Sabrina. “Sim! Eu vencerei a força bruta com inteligência!” Falou Eltamin. “Você sempre venceu.” Disse Sabrina. “Parece verídico.” Concordou Eltamin. E os dois começaram a rir de uma piada, dando a impressão que só eles entendem, como se o resto do mundo fosse burro. “Além do mais, eu sinto que caso eu esteja ao seu lado, eu sou capaz de qualquer coisa.” Falou Eltamin. “Obrigada!” Disse Sabrina, corada e muito feliz, ainda mais em seu coração. 8:00 Ao terminarem de tomar o café da manhã, o duo saiu do PokéCenter e partiram para o Ginásio. O Ginásio estava totalmente escuro com uma reta iluminada. Idunn derrotou a Meditite de uma lutadora com o seu Draining Kiss. Eltamin apertou um botão que acendeu o seu lado esquerdo e memorizou o caminho que deve traçar para alcançar a próxima área, pois, uma esteira bloqueava o caminho. Na nova área, Idunn derrotou o Machop de um faixa preta com o seu Confusion. Eltamin apertou outro botão que iluminou o caminho a sua direita que foi memorizado. Na outra área, Idunn derrotou a Meditite, com o seu Draining Kiss, e o Machop, com o seu Confusion, de uma lutadora. Eltamin apertou o último botão que iluminava temporariamente o caminho que levava até o Líder, que foi memorizado. Na área do Líder, Eltamin apertou o botão que acendia a sala do Líder. "Eu sou Brawly! O Líder de Ginásio de Dewford! Eu fui agitado nessas ondas ásperas dessas partes... E eu cresci resistente usando a caverna nos arredores dessa vila como o meu campo de treinamento, bem como usando o equipamento neste Ginásio. Então você quer me desafiar? Deixe-me ver do que você é feito! Vai Machop, Karate Chop!" Gritou Brawly. “Deixe-me dizer isso para começar: nós somos bem fortes, porque a partir de agora, esse é o nosso palco. Vai Idunn, Confusion!” Gritou Eltamin. Os olhos de Idunn brilha e com os seus poderes psíquicos, ela controla o Machop, o mandando para o teto e depois para o chão, o derrotando. “Volte Machop. Vai Makuhita, Bulk Up!” Gritou Brawly. “Idunn, Confusion!” Gritou Eltamin. Os olhos de Idunn brilha e com os seus poderes psíquicos, ela controla o Makuhita, o mandando para o teto e depois para o chão, o derrotando, subindo para o Nível 26 e ganhando a batalha. “Ok, você me pegou. Pegue a Insígnia da Articulação e o TM 08: Bulk Up.” Disse Brawly, parabenizando Eltamin. Saindo do Ginásio, o duo voltou para a Caverna Granito e desceu para uma sala onde Steven estava. “...Hum. Então no mundo antigo, as formas primordiais deles uma vez seguraram tanto poder...? Os Pokémon superantigos... Que força terrível... Mas essa aparência aqui... Parece diferente da Mega Evolução... Hum. Parece que as minhas perguntas não serão respondidas hoje. Hum? Vocês...? O campeão de Kanto e Johto, Eltamin e a sua namorada, Sabrina! É um prazer conhece-los. O Lance me informou de sua vinda na região. Meus perdões. Meu nome é Steven. Eu estou interessado em pedras raras, então eu viajo aqui e ali. Hoje minha jornada me trouxe aqui, mas e vocês?” Perguntou Steven. “Estamos aqui para te entregar uma carta do seu pai, Joseph Stone.” Falou Eltamin, entregando a carta. “Obrigado. Deve ter sido trabalhoso me achar. Eu suponho que eu deva repagar vocês de algum jeito. Deixe-me ver. Eu te darei o TM 51: Steel Wing, o meu ataque favorito. Por favor aceite.” Disse Steven, entregando o TM. “Se vocês não se importam de eu perguntar... Vocês sentem algo em particular quando vocês olham para essa parede? Um mundo primordial, milhares de anos perdidos no passado... Dois Pokémon Lendários de tremendo poder se torna a maior ameaça da humanidade... O terror provocado por aquele poder é claro de se ver nessa antiga obra de arte.” “Eu acho que a história vai se repetir. Os dois Pokémon Lendários Groudon e Kyogre vão despertar e em suas Formas Primordiais, graças ao Red Orb e ao Blue Orb, respectivamente. E como não controlam o seu poder, podem destruir o planeta, se os Orbs caírem em mãos erradas.” Disse Eltamin. “Sim... Mas nem todo o poder é terrível. Seus Pokémon são bem capazes também. Olhando para todos vocês juntos... Eu acho que você tem o que é necessário para se tornar o campeão de Hoenn. Enquanto que vocês continuem treinando, é claro. Boa sorte para vocês. Eu devo ir agora.” Disse Steven, saindo da caverna. Ao saírem da Caverna Granito, o duo treina os seus Pokémon, pescando e derrotando alguns Wailmer. Eles voltam para Dewford, para almoçar e curar os seus Pokémon. 13:00 Ao terminarem de almoçar, eles encontram o Mr. Briney. “Parece que vocês entregaram a carta. Isso me lembra! Eu tenho uma mensagem do Presidente Stone, dizendo que ele tem outro favor para pedir. É sobre as Devon Parts que você recuperou para ele antes. Parece que eles vão atrás de um cara chamado Stern no estaleiro de Slateport. Esse velho lobo do mar verá vocês seguros lá! Levantar âncoras! Estamos partindo para Slateport!” Disse o Mr. Briney. E assim, eles partiram para a Cidade de Slateport. 15:00 “Ahoy! Nos ancoramos em Slateport. Eu suponho que vocês estejam livres para visitar o Capitão Stern e entregar essas Devon Parts.” Falou o Mr. Briney. Em Slateport, Sabrina e Eltamin partiram para enfrentar os Treinadores da praia. Idunn derrotou o Machop de um marinheiro, e o Machop e o Wingull de outro marinheiro com o seu Psychic. Medusa derrotou o Zigzagoon de um menino com boia e a Azurill de uma menina com boia com o seu Iron Head. Voltando para Slateport, eles foram até o estaleiro, procurando pelo Capitão Stern, que não estava lá e com informações recebidas dos funcionários descobriram que ele está no Museu Oceânico. 17:30 No Museu Oceânico, eles pagaram as suas entradas e foram para o segundo andar, onde o Capitão Stern estava. “Capitão Stern, eu sou Eltamin, o campeão de Kanto e Johto, e essa é a minha namorada, Sabrina. Aqui está as Devon Parts.” Falou Eltamin, entregando as Devon Parts. “Obrigado por trazer a maleta até aqui. Finalmente podemos preparar a nossa expedição!” Agradeceu Capitão Stern. De repente, Grunts da Equipe Aqua aparecem! “Espere um momento! Nós levaremos isso!” Falou um dos Grunts. “Quem são vocês?” Perguntou Capitão Stern. “Nós somos a Equipe Aqua! Nosso chefe quer as partes nessa maleta, então cale a sua boca e nos entregue! Vai Carvanha, Assurance!” Gritou o Grunt. “Zoro, Giga Drain!” Gritou Eltamin. Zoro coloca os seus braços para a frente, que aparece um raio verde escuro de suas folhas que atingem o Carvanha, sugando a sua energia, derrotando-o e vencendo a batalha. “Zubat, Wing Attack!” Gritou o outro Grunt. “Chariot, Psychic!” Gritou Sabrina. Os olhos de Chariot brilham, possibilitando controlar o Zubat, que é arremessado de um lado para outro, o derrotando. “Se nós não pegarmos a maleta, estamos acabados!” Falou o Grunt B. “Arrgh! Eu nunca pensei que seriamos parados por jovens enxeridos!” Falou o Grunt A. De repente, Archie aparece. “O que nós temos aqui? Eu vim ver porque estavam demorando tanto só para roubar umas partes, e eu vejo vocês serem derrotados por um casal de pombinhos? Heh! Esse é uma expressão bem feroz para pirralhos como vocês. Essas caras me dizem que vocês não são apenas outro par de Treinadores estúpidos. O nome é Archie. Esses caras que você vê aí são membros da minha equipe-Equipe Aqua. Me digam... Vocês sabem que Pokémon, pessoas, e toda a vida no mundo dependem do mar para sobreviver?” Perguntou Archie. “Sim! Para mim, Água é vida!” Respondeu Eltamin. “Está certo. O mar é um tesouro insubstituível para todas as coisas vivas nesse planeta. Mas com a nossa extravagância egoísta, a humanidade sujou o grande oceano, destruindo a fonte de toda vida... Dia a dia, nós todos estamos destruindo nosso recurso mais precioso! Se nós humanos sofremos de nossas ações, bem, talvez nós acabaremos'' ''pegando o que nós merecemos. Mas e sobre os Pokémon no nosso mundo? Os Pokémon que não tem mais um lugar para viver porque nós roubamos e sujamos os seus mares? Os Pokémon que não terão um lugar para criar os seus filhotes e vê-los crescer? Nós estamos criando um mundo no qual Pokémon inocentes sofrem como um resultado de nossas ações... E isso é algo que eu não posso perdoar! Esse é o motive que me levou a uma decisão, sabe? As ações tolas de meus companheiros humanos, os mares que nós arruinamos, a própria natureza... Eu retornarei tudo para os seus começos intocados!” Falou Archie. “Não é de mim falar tanto. Não importa... Eu recuarei por agora e deixarei vocês. Mas entendam isso... Fiquem no meu caminho de novo, e vocês não caminharão impunes da próxima vez. Lembre-se disso!” Falou Archie, levando os seus capangas embora. “Obrigado por isso, agora devo me preparar para a expedição... Adieu!” Falou o Capitão Stern, indo embora. O duo aproveitou que estavam no Museu Oceânico, para explora-lo, vendo uma réplica do S.S. Anne, trazendo nostalgia para Eltamin, assim como do S.S. Tidal, do Royal Unova e de um submarino, e uma miniatura da Região de Hoenn, no segundo andar, e experimentos com HMs do Tipo Água, uma placa fóssil, amostras de solo marinho e fatos oceânicos. Após ver tudo no Museu Oceânico, eles foram para o PokéCenter. 7:00 “Gostou da nossa visita no Museu Oceânico?” Perguntou Eltamin. “É claro! Foi muito legal!” Falou Sabrina. “Que bom que gostou! Você acredita que os humanos conhecem mais o espaço do que os nossos oceanos?” Perguntou Eltamin. “Eu acho que sim. O que você mais gostou?” Perguntou Sabrina. “As réplicas dos navios e a placa ancestral.” Respondeu Eltamin. “Eu também!” Disse Sabrina, com entusiasmo. 8:00 Ao terminarem o café da manhã, eles partiram para a Rota 110, onde Zoro derrotou uma Plusle e uma Minun de uma pokéfã com o seu Giga Drain, e um Poochyena e Electrike com o seu Giga Drain e Medusa derrota o Aron com o seu Surf de um jovem. Andando um pouco pela rota, eles encontram May pela primeira vez. “O campeão de Kanto e Johto, Eltamin e Sabrina, sua namorada! Eu não acredito! Eu sou May, a filha do Professor Birch! Prazer em conhecê-los! O meu pai me falou muito sobre vocês.” Falou May. “Que tal uma batalha?” “É claro!” Disse Eltamin. “Vai Wailmer, Whirlpool!” Gritou May. “Vai Zoro, Giga Drain!” Gritou Eltamin. Zoro coloca os seus braços para a frente, que aparece um raio verde escuro de suas folhas que atingem a Wailmer, sugando a sua energia, derrotando-a e vencendo a batalha. “Volte Wailmer. Vai Shroomish, Mega Drain!” Gritou May. “Volte Zoro. Vai Medusa, Ice Beam!” Gritou Eltamin. Medusa abre a sua boca, que da frente se forma uma esfera azul clara, de onde é disparado múltiplos raios azuis claros na Shroomish, congelando-a dentro de uma grande geleira de gelo, derrotando-a.. “Volte Shroomish. Vai Combusken, Flame Charge!” Gritou May. “Volte Medusa. Vai Idunn, Psychic!” Gritou Eltamin. Os olhos de Idunn brilham, possibilitando controlar a Combusken, que é arremessada de um lado para outro, a derrotando e subindo para o Nível de Perigo 3.1. “Você é tão forte quanto pensava! Obrigada pela batalha e espero que nos encontremos de novo.” Disse May, indo embora. Continuando pela Rota 110, Zoro derrota o Lombre e o Nuzleaf de um colecionador, subindo para o Nível 31, e o Abra de um médium com o seu X-Scissor, e o Tentacool e o Wailmer de um pescador com o seu Leaf Blade. Com todos os treinadores derrotados, eles chegam na Cidade de Mauville, onde vão curar os seus Pokémon. thumb|center|400px